


Communication Problems

by tattooeddevil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Returns, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooeddevil/pseuds/tattooeddevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey Stevie."</p><p>Everything went white. He didn't see Stark lunge for him when his knees gave out. He didn't feel the hands that guided him to a chair to sit him down safely. He only heard that voice in his ear.</p><p>"Bucky."</p><p> </p><p>Written for a prompt at comment-fic on LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication Problems

A piercing shriek went through their ear buds and everyone simultaniously dug them out and threw them away with a pained "Tony!"

Thankfully the bad guys had already been rounded up and cuffed when this happened, otherwise it would have been really awkward. Tony still got an earful when everyone assembled at the rendevous point though.

"Hey! There's **nothing** wrong with my tech, okay?!"

Tony looked and sounded offended, but catching the baddies of the day had taken longer than any of them expected and it had been a long day. No one could really muster up the energy to listen to his defence or explanation.

Steve was the last to drop his ear piece on the table - can't leave Stark Tech laying around in public - and turn to leave. But Tony turned puppy eyes on him and Steve couldn't help but cave and take the new bud Tony held out to him.

"Please just try it. I don't know what happened, but it's working fine. I promise."

Steve eyed the bud dubiously, fearing for his ears again, but put it in with an indulgent sigh. "This better not blow my ear up, Stark."

Tony looked scandalous at the suggestion. "My blowing-shit-up days are long past, Rogers. See? Nothing wrong with them."

And then Steve's world exploded.

"Hey Stevie."

Everything went white. He didn't see Stark lunge for him when his knees gave out. He didn't feel the hands that guided him to a chair to sit him down safely. He only heard **that** voice in his ear.

"Bucky."

There was a long pause and Steve feared he had imagined it, but then the voice was back. "Yeah. Yeah, it's me, Stevie."

He didn't see Tony's frown, nor did he see Tony's fingers flying over his phone's keyboard. He didn't hear the beep of a reply message coming in.

"Buck... What... How...?"

An all too familiar chuckle sounded in his ear. "Morita taught us how to intersept audio signals, right? Stark should have protected your comms better than that."

And that was whole new level of disbelief for Steve. "Morita? You remember...?"

Bucky sighed in his ear. It sounded regretful, sad, maybe even pained. "Yeah. I remember. It took me a few years, but I remember everything Steve."

Steve couldn't help the harsh sob from escaping his throat. "A few years? Six years, Buck! Six years since you fished me out of the Potomac. Jesus..."

He didn't hear Pepper come in, he didn't hear Sam following her. He didn't hear anything but his best friend back from the claws of Hydra, back from the dead.

"I know, Steve. Trust me, I know. I just..."

"You just what?"

There was another long pause and Steve's heart skipped a beat. Two.

"I just wanted to make sure I wasn't dangerous to you anymore."

If there was one thing Steve was certain about, it was that Bucky Barnes wasn't a danger. Not to him, not to anyone. But he knew it wasn't Steve that had to know that, it was Bucky.

"And?"

"And I think I'm not. Not anymore. I want..."

There was a noise beside him, a soft ruffle, pulling him back into the room. Sam met his eyes with a reassuring smile. When his eyes found Pepper's, he found nothing but support in them. Even Tony was silently nodding at him. Whatever it was, they all had his back. Steve's and Bucky's.

"Anyting, Buck. Anything you want."

"I want to come back."


End file.
